Anxiety
by StartingDays
Summary: It’s Sanada’s birthday, yet he is worrying about a certain someone. AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANADA!


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis is Takeshi Konomi's. I'm just borrowing it.  
**Title: **"Anxiety" – Sanada's point of view  
**Story:** One Shot  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating: **PG (implied yaoi)  
**Summary/FYI: **It's Sanada's birthday, yet he is worrying about a certain someone.  
**Pairing:** Sanada Genichirou X Yukimura Seiichi

* * *

I don't think this would ever be something that I would get used to. Getting just a little more recognition than everybody else all because of what day it was. Yes, it was in fact my birthday. Yet in my mind May 21st is just another day. I was getting more and more annoyed as the day went by. People that I didn't normally talk to were now smiling at me, giving me their wishes and blessings, even though guaranteed that tomorrow they'd go right back to not speaking to me.

All of the attention was upsetting. Even now on the courts it was strenuous not to just cancel practice with the added attention that I received. Kirihara, Yagyuu, and everyone else were wishing me a happy birthday, despite the fact that I've been trying to keep them busy.

However, no matter how much I disliked the special attention that I got, I couldn't help but want it from one person. One single person who should definitely be here right now, giving the team orders instead of me. To be standing at his side as he showered me with soft smiles and small jokes is what I really wanted.

Although it was extremely selfish of me to even be thinking of Yukimura being here, especially when he needed to be resting at the hospital. His well-being is unbelievably important to me, and yet I couldn't fight off this strange urge to want to be with him.

Several times I thought about just leaving practice, but again that would be selfish of me. Though it was my birthday…didn't I have at least a decent excuse to be slightly selfish? And as if Rikkai's data man was reading my every thought, he told me that it'd be 'probable' if I left practice. That I should spend my birthday the way I wanted to.

It was a nice gesture, much better than the fake ones I've been getting all day. And I wouldn't have taken Yanagi up on his suggestion, if I didn't trust him enough with the team. I knew that I didn't have to worry.

However as I left the court and began heading toward the hospital my mind began racing, but not about Yanagi and the team. With each step that brought me closer to Yukimura, I was worrying about him. Simple things like: did Yukimura want to see me or would he rather want me at practice? Yet there were also more serious things. Is he getting better or how is his current condition?

Even if Yukimura always seemed so calm, I couldn't help but to be concerned. Maybe I was feeling sympathy for him, but nonetheless I was scared. I don't know if it was for naught, as if perhaps it was all in my head. Though on the other hand – and I didn't enjoy thinking about this option – but what if my concern was genuine? Like a sixth sense or a presentiment. Could my worry be the beginning of something even worse yet to come?

I sighed trying to push those unwanted thoughts to the back of my mind, and before I knew it, I was standing outside of Yukimura's hospital room. I cleared my throat and pushed open the door, calling his name quietly, although I got no reply in return.

I walked in only to see the elegant male sleeping peacefully in his bed. I pulled a chair near his bedside, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Seeing his serene expression, made my previous anxieties melt away and somehow, I knew that everything was going alright.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry that this ended up a little weird and short. However I do like how this fic turned out. I like show it was just thoughts and scenes. It was my first story where no one was speaking AKA no "quote-end quote". Also it's Sanada's birthday! Happy Birthday to him! I hope I got his character right…

Anyway, I'd appreciate everyone's opinion! Please review!


End file.
